Love Betrayed
by LadyComplainer
Summary: Two words: "Lilah's sister"... read to know more
1. Chapter 1

_This place has a lot of potential,_ Cordy thought as she walked in to the Hyperion Hotel. _A little work and we could get guests in here make a little money and if we do that then I can buy the shoes I saw at the mall. _She thought as she put her black Gucci bag down beside the computer she always sat at.

"Hey Wes. Gunn. Fred." she greeted. Wesley sat in his office reading a book as usual, Fred over his shoulder, and Gunn sat polishing his new cross bow. "Where's the other brooding one?" she asked looking at Wesley. Wesley pointed to a chair by the lift. Angel sat looking as if he was deep in thought. "Big with the thinking today?" She asked walking over to him.

"The demon you sent him after last night, the one in your vision," Gunn began to explain as he walking over to them, "was kicking his ass, as you can tell." Angel had bruises on his face and a black eye. "Anyway, some girl saved him and he's trippin' over it cause he thinks she's a slayer." Gunn finished explaining to Cordy.

"She had to be," Angel said getting up from the chair and standing in the middle of the lobby. "She couldn't have been any older than 21, she was about your height, Cordy, and she killed it. He hit her a few times and she didn't even flinch. She had to be."

"What did she look?" Cordy asked him walking back over to her computer.

"Dark hair, slender and built, and green eyes that you could drown in." Angel replied, starring in to space, seeing her face in his thoughts.

"She was a hottie. That's why he's freakin'." Cordy predicted.

"She wasn't a 'hottie'. Ok, she was cute, but I wouldn't say she was drop dead gorgeous or anything." Angel replied a little nervously.

"She was gorgeous and you know it." Cordy said sitting down and tapping a few keys on the keyboard.

Cordy was right, Angel thought she was gorgeous.

"Did you speak with her?" Wesley asked walking out of his office.

* * *

**"Thanks." Angel was grateful the Guller Demon had stopped kicking his ass. The girl had come out of nowhere; she fought with the demon, and then snapped its neck without breaking a sweat. **

**"I thought vampires could handle themselves?" The dark haired gorgeous woman asked with half a chuckle and smile. The woman held out a hand to help him up. **

**"I can, but I guess I was just a little off guard," Angel explained feeling stupid. **

**"Being off guard will get you killed in this game," She replied wiping some Guller Demon blood off her jacket, and then she turned to walk away. **

**"Wait!" Angel called after her. She stopped and turned to look at him. "Don't I get a name of the person who saved me?" he asked. **

**"I didn't save you; I helped you survive to see another day… Angel." she said. He looked down feeling almost ashamed, she knew who he was. **

**"Still I think…" he began looking up but stopped when he saw she was gone. She was nowhere to be seen.**

* * *

"You two were totally made for each other," Cordy told him as she flipped through a catalog. "You're both good at disappearing acts." 

"Well, if she knows who you are, then you might see more of her," Wesley suggested.

"Yeah, just lose some more battles and she might show up to save you again." Gunn laughed. "You could pull a damsel in distress."


	2. Chapter 2

A dark haired woman walked up the glazed corridor before she came to the office door that was familiar to her. She knocked and waited.

"Come in!" An upset angry voice responded. The dark haired woman entered.

"I think you could be a little nicer to your little sister, Lilah Morgan." The woman said as she took a seat in front of the desk that her sister sat at.

"Hello, Charlene." Lilah replied to her younger sister as she typed a document.

"Got anything good to read?" Charlene asked as she looked around.

"So how was your night?" Lilah asked as she looked at her sister. "You didn't come in till late."

"I had to get out. I was getting an itch for something to kill." She told her sister as she leaned forward and played with the little things on the shelf in the office.

"Find anything?" Lilah asked as went back working on the computer. Charlene rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I killed Angel." Stacey said, knowing Lilah wasn't listening to her.

"That's great!" Lilah said. Her sister had been working for Wolfram and Hart for around 6 years now. Charlene never approved of the things they did at Wolfram and Hart, but Lilah was too deep in the work and it was too late to go back now. Plus, it paid well, and Lilah seemed somewhat happy.

Charlene was a familiar face around the offices. She had done favors for Lilah. Most of the time it was things Lilah couldn't trust anyone else with.

"Knock, knock." Lindsey, a co-worker, said walking in to Lilah's office.

"Ah, the thorn in my side." Lilah greeted Lindsey looking up and glaring at him.

"Charli!" Lindsey said ignoring Lilah and walking over to Charli. "When did you arrive in L.A.?" Lindsey asked her. Charli smiled and hugged her old friend.

"A few days ago." She replied. She took Lindsey's hand and led him to Lilah's leather couch.

"Lindsey, stop flirting with my sister!" Lilah said getting back to her "important" work on the computer.

"Oh, be nice to Lindsey, Lilah. He's harmless." Charli teased.

"Whatever you say, little sister. What is it that you want anyways?" Lilah asked directing at Lindsey.

"Two things actually. One I need the case file on Angel," Lindsey said, "Harlem wants to take a look at it." Lindsey looked at Charli and smiled. She smiled back. Lilah knew that Charli liked Lindsey but she also knew that Lindsey would break her sister's heart. The last relationship Charli was in almost got her killed. That was why Charli was back in L.A.

"Here." Lilah said handing Lindsey the latest files on Angel and his team. "What was the second thing?"

"Second, I'd like to take Charli out to dinner and a movie tonight." Lindsey responded with eyes still glued to Charli's.

"Charli would love to go but she has other plans. More important plans." Lilah responded for her and headed to the door.

"What plans?" Charli asked sounding disappointed.

"Your job." Lilah said. Charli looked away from Lindsey. "Right, my job."

"Ah, yes, the slaying." Lindsey said. "How's that holding up anyways?"


End file.
